<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initiation by Atsumused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130147">Initiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused'>Atsumused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blindfolds, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Objectification, Panties, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the rules, right?” The blond looks up at Suna, who blindly nods. Atsumu lazily runs a finger up and down your slit, sitting next to you on the plush couch. “Make her cum. Bonus points if you guess who she is.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu tightens the messy knot at the back of Suna’s head, effectively blacking out his vision with the silky material of his tie. They’d gone out for a nice dinner to celebrate Suna joining the Japanese National Team and walked back to the team lounge, heads buzzing pleasantly with the shots Bokuto insisted on ordering at the restaurant. Atsumu, being who he is, filled you in on their initiation plan for Suna and instructed you to wait outside of the training facility. </p><p>“Is this necessary?” Suna deadpans as Sakusa carefully undoes Suna’s tie, handing it over to an enthusiastic Hinata who’s laying you down in his lap on the roomy couch. He’s the most sober out of the group, carefully weaving the fabric around your wrists over your head and tying it up just tight enough to immobilize your wrists. Suna’s dress shirt is removed button by button, carefully folded, and placed on the table that they sit in front of when analyzing their plays.</p><p>“This is your initiation into the team, of course it’s necessary.”</p><p>You whine softly as Bokuto leans down to place wet kisses on your nipples, leaving them glistening in the wake of his tongue. Hinata grins behind you, holding you in place while comfortingly running his fingers over your scalp, watching you relax under his touch. He keeps you grounded while you watch Atsumu start to undo Suna’s zipper before being slapped away. </p><p>“I can do it myself,” he scolds, pushing the slacks down his thighs. </p><p>“Taking initiative, nice.“ Atsumu rubs the affected hand and grins. "That’s what we like to see on this team.” He eyes you squeezing your legs together, trying to maintain a sliver of dignity while he, Sakusa, Bokuto and Hinata look on. The rest of the team (responsibly) headed home to rest up for the next morning’s practice, but Atsumu still convinced his teammates to go through with his plan.</p><p>“Y’know, Suna, if you don’t pass the initiation, you’ll be kicked off the team,” he drawls, gently pulling your legs apart. </p><p>Sakusa frowns at Atsumu from the armchair he’s settled into and shakes his head at the blatant lie. Atsumu beams back at him. </p><p>“You know the rules, right?” The blond looks up at Suna, who blindly nods. Atsumu lazily runs a finger up and down your slit, sitting next to you on the plush couch. You shiver in Hinata’s arms and he rubs the flesh of your breasts, avoiding your nipples. It helps quell your nervousness, silencing the aggressive butterflies in your stomach. “Make her cum. Bonus points if you guess who she is.” </p><p>Although Atsumu can’t see Suna’s eyes from underneath the blindfold, he knows that they narrowed at the challenge. “Easy. Do I even know her?” </p><p>Bokuto laughs and leads Suna over to the couch you’re laying on. “You sure do!”  </p><p>Suna feels around and climbs between your legs, his hands resting on your knees, helpfully spread apart with Atsumu’s large hand around your ankle. </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Bokuto’s voice booms from behind Suna, breaking his focus for a brief moment. He reaches into his pocket and tosses a little ball of black fabric to Hinata, who catches it quickly. He nods at Bokuto, fingers moving to your jaw to gently coax your mouth open. </p><p>“That’s it, open up,” he encourages. You comply, hesitantly parting your lips and allowing him to stuff your panties inside, filling the gap between your tongue and the roof of your mouth. “That’s a good girl.” Hinata’s hands resume their massage, his thumbs rubbing circles into your hardening nipples. It’s not particularly cold in the team room, but the anticipation is like electricity running up and down your spine.</p><p>Suna slides a hand down the slope of your knees, down between your legs, keeping the other anchored to your knee. “You’re warm, sweetheart,” he purrs, spreading your lips open with his thumb and forefinger. “Wish I could see it.” He runs his fingers over your wet lips, acquainting himself with the folds and contours of your body. </p><p>“Mm, her pussy is perfect, so nice and shiny,” Atsumu rasps, his grip tightening on your ankle, keeping you held open. “Bet she’s twitching right now. Her nipples are all hard, Shoyo’s really going to town up there.” Hinata hums in acknowledgement.</p><p>You look up at him through your lashes and his Adam’s apple bobs when Suna groans quietly. His gaze is laser focused between your legs. The saliva pooling in your mouth seeps in the fabric wedged between your clenched teeth as you try desperately not to make a noise. It’s a good thing that Hinata is keeping you steady, despite your constant squirming.</p><p>A muffled gasp escapes you as Suna spits on your pussy, rubbing it around the soft skin. Well-manicured nails sink into your palms as the hand on your knee falls to play with your clit, matching the way he slowly slides a finger in, little by little. You flutter around the contact and watch as he bites his bottom lip, exhaling heavily from his nose. </p><p>“She’s so responsive,” Atsumu purrs. “I think she can take another one.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Suna pants, cock straining against his boxers. His pants are already halfway down, the only thing standing between your tight hole and him is that thin layer of cotton. “That true?” </p><p>You nod helplessly, unable to speak. “She said yes,” Bokuto breathes from a chair nearby, shamelessly stroking himself through his boxers, his pants discarded somewhere. He’s made himself very comfortable, legs spread and leaning back into the leather of the armchair.  </p><p>“Oh, so she is a good girl.” Suna withdraws his finger to oblige you, adding a second one and pumping them in at a steady pace. The words make you clench around the digits. “You’re soaking my fingers, babe.” You squeeze your eyes shut in embarrassment, and Hinata smiles down at you with flushed cheeks. It’s hard to miss the stiff bar of his cock rutting against your back.</p><p>“Eyes open, pretty girl,” he coos, his voice uncharacteristically rough. You blink up at him shyly, distracted by the hypnotized look on Hinata’s face while Suna prods that spot deep inside you. It’s almost like he’s done this before, your body feels familiar. “You’re doing so well.”</p><p>Suna’s fingers piston in and out of you, the resistance fading into a dull throb that demands more, something longer, thicker than his hands. Atsumu holds your hips down, placing pressure on your lower abdomen both to steady your rocking hips and to feel the eager prod of Suna’s fingers. “So fucking well,” Atsumu agrees, shuddering at the feeling of your stomach flexing and tightening, long fingers bulging against the tight skin. </p><p>He pulls himself out of his pants, watching as Suna leans back on his knees to remove the constricting boxers. He’s surprisingly thick. Roughly around the same size as Atsumu who’s languidly stroking himself next to you, rubbing your beautiful stomach, and currently wishing your arms weren’t tied up. "So fucking slutty, you like all this attention, don’t you?" </p><p>Suna spits into his hand and hurriedly runs it over his length with a relieved sigh. Resisting the urge to sink inside you in one swift movement, he pushes into you slowly, stilling with the tip inside you to allow you to adjust to the stretch. “You can take it, that’s it.”</p><p>You swallow hard as he starts moving slowly, rocking into you to ease the pressure you’re undoubtedly feeling from his size. “Nghh—god, you feel fucking good,” Suna groans. “Taking me so well.” </p><p>He thrusts into you, no longer worried about the resistance, only focusing on his goal: making you drip down onto the couch and make a big mess on his cock. Adjusting to his size, you buck your hips up eagerly in search of more, wanting so desperately to be filled up. Unfortunately, with the panties silencing you, it’s difficult to express this out loud, but he picks up on it from the way you squeeze around him. </p><p>Suna picks up the pace, thrusts growing faster and rougher, wanting so badly to hear you moan and whimper out for him through your gag. He doesn’t hold back, throbbing inside you, stuffing you full, and grunting at the stretch of your inner walls.</p><p>Atsumu can’t keep his hands to himself at the sight of you getting fucked open, hands returning to massage the skin of your lower abdomen. He curses to himself quietly, pressing down and feeling the way Suna’s cock bulges inside you, watching with excitement as the movement leaves you teetering dangerously on the edge of your orgasm. Atsumu knows exactly what he’s doing.</p><p>Suna’s movements only add to the friction in Hinata’s tight pants, building up to his orgasm as he pulls and pinches at your nipples. Unconscious of the fact, he grinds you against Hinata, the first to lose his composure. With a deep groan and a shudder, he cums untouched inside the soft fabric, pressing himself against the bare skin of your back, shaking from the sudden wave of pleasure.</p><p>Immediately after, there’s a sharp groan from Sakusa as he cums into a tissue and pumps himself through his own orgasm, hissing through his teeth to try and regulate his breathing. You look over at him as your body is pushed and pulled, Suna using all his strength to thrust into you, chasing his release as you drool around the panties stuffed in your mouth. The blindfold only acts to heighten the pleasure surging through his veins while he pistons in and out of you, your pussy gripping him tight and sucking him in. It’s apparent in the way he clenches his teeth and moans quietly with every stroke. </p><p>You thrash against Hinata and buck your hips up desperately, Suna keeping his steady pace and fucking you through the feeling of your impending orgasm. "F–fuck, you’re tight, fuck, babe, relax—" </p><p>Hinata has to clasp his hands over your mouth to keep you silent as you pant and grind against Suna, meeting his movements halfway. You’re glad he does because Suna’s found that sweet spot inside you and abuses it, over and over, faster and faster until you still, creaming around Suna’s cock. It’s not long before Suna’s pulling out, panting, groaning, and milking himself through his own orgasm, releasing over your puffy, wet lips. Atsumu loses it next, spurts of cum falling over the softness of your stomach with a weak groan, praises flowing as he gazes down at your fucked out expression. </p><p>Bokuto follows, accidentally cumming over his own chest and groaning at the mess he’s made on his shirt. The room is filled with lazy sighs and post-orgasmic bliss. </p><p>"So? Any guesses?" </p><p>Suna can’t see Atsumu, but in his mind’s eye, he can practically see his shit-eating grin. "I’d know that hungry pussy anywhere. That’s our manager from third year.”</p><p>You recall the post-game celebration right before graduation, being spread out and fucked out on the bench of the Inarizaki locker room. Good memories. Suna pulls the tie off his eyes and smirks down at you. “Nice to see you again.” Atsumu slaps a hand against his back and Suna groans at the wolf whistles and excited screams coming from Hinata, Atsumu and Bokuto. Sakusa settles for a polite applause. </p><p>“Congratulations, Suna. Welcome to the team.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>